Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows
by shedevil628
Summary: 7th and final in my series. Harry tried, alright? He tried the good boy stuff, stopped commiting homocide, got a good steady job...but then they took Draco, his reason for life, the only thing that kept him from losing all sanity. Time for him to return to what he knew best. He'd find Draco, and he'd kill anyone who got in his way.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Dark. Mentions of torture and rape.

Sorry loves it's super short I know.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Chapter One

Missing

* * *

Harry stood with his partner John, rage burning through him, he felt like someone had lit a Fiendfyre curse inside of him. He watched as the Healer declared the sixteen year old girl and seven year old boy dead. The siblings of the two dead children were missing, twin girls, eleven years old, Adelaide and Ariel. There was evidence that all of the girls had been raped before being killed or kidnapped. The anger at what had happened would have been there anyway…but he had a daughter now. Rage didn't even come close to explaining how he felt. "C'mon kid, we gotta get back to the Ministry." Harry gave a faint smile to his partner as he followed him out of the house.

"Kid? John I'm in my twenties."

"Still a kid to me."

"You're five years older than me."

It was eleven fifteen at night and Harry still had four hours to go until the end of his shift. They stepped into the snowy night and Harry admitted to himself the other reason why he was so enraged, Adelaide and Ariel were Gabriel's best friends. Christmas Eve and here he was preparing to search for two little girls, and worse than that, two little girls who he knew. Adelaide wanted to be a Healer, Ariel wanted to be a model. He was grateful that he had Christmas day off, but the day after that it was back to work.

* * *

The night was agonizingly long; he walked into the house at 3:35 a.m. and sighed at the sight of Draco asleep on the couch. He carried the blond to bed and checked on Zyla before going into Gabe's room. His little Slytherin son had his name written in silver on his wall now. Draco had been furious; Harry had maintained that it was the kid's room and therefore the kid's problem. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Gabe's hair a few times. The child stirred. "Dad? What's wrong?" he considered not telling him, but…he'd want to know.

"Adelaide and Ariel have been kidnapped; their older sister and their younger brother are dead."

"What about their parents?"

"Declared missing presumed dead."

And that was when Gabriel broke, an armful of sobbing eleven year old rekindled Harry's anger at Voldie. His Deatheaters were responsible for this, Harry knew they were. And Voldie would pay, not only for two dead children, or the two who were being raped and tortured, but for making his son cry. No one made his son cry but him.

* * *

After another hour Gabe fell asleep and Harry went to his and Draco's room. He shook the blond awake, the look in his eyes made Draco's first action to be putting up silencing charms. Seconds later Draco was slammed into a wall, his nails slicing into Harry's shoulders as their mouths met with painful force. A by-product of having a sadistic husband with a stressful job, you got really good at silencing charms. The next move brought them to the bed, clothing was literally ripped off and Draco screamed in pain when Harry slammed into him, no preparation, no lube. Masochistic bliss filled the blond, "God…It's like fucking Nirvana." His head was tipped back in ecstasy, his back arched at an impressive angle.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We're fucked up as Hell aren't we?"

"Who cares?" Draco leaned up and kissed him hard biting through his lip and sucking away the blood. Sex, blood, pain. Draco loved it, no one could fuck him like Harry could, then again he'd never had sex with anyone but Harry. And he_ never_ would. Gasps turned to moans and moans turned to screams as Harry's growls reverberated through the room. His strong hands left bruises on Draco's hips and ribs, Draco left bloody cuts all up and down Harry's tan back. There were no words for the agonizing bliss that would rocket through Draco, leaving him barely capable of rolling over to grab a healing potion. Harry never bothered, he simply allowed the gouges in his back to scab and scar, though, they were usually reopened the next night.

* * *

Christmas dawned beautifully, Harry sat with Zyla on his lap as she tore into her gifts, actually she opened them with express care and infinite patience. Gabe sliced into his with his brand new pocket knife.

"Harry you know we're having lunch with Molly today right?"

"Yeah Drake I didn't forget." All of the presents had been opened.

"Well, why don't you get the kids dressed okay?"

"Sure. C'mon ragamuffins."

Zyla looked adorable in a green dress with red trim, her shoes were red with little green bows on them and her hair had been braided with red and green ribbons. Draco had picked the outfit. Gabriel on the other hand tossed on a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

Molly was ecstatic to see them, the meal went well, it was a bit awkward though…

Luna and Ron sat happily together watching their son Zach run around. Fred and George sat making eyes at each other and pretending that no one knew of their relationship. Draco spoke calmly and happily with Molly, Harry stayed silent…he didn't really have anything to say. Then again, he never really did. Days like this made him question the path his life had taken, if he closed his eyes he could be back there. Fucking Draco in the Slytherin dorms. No one to care about or defend but his beautiful blond, no kids, no job. But he wasn't there. He was here.

He sighed and tugged Draco onto his knee settling his chin on the blonde's shoulder. Draco turned his head a bit and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Relax Harry." the dark haired man made a noise that might be an agreement and Draco smiled before returning to his previous conversation.

* * *

Late in the night Harry lay across his bed, Draco's head pillowed on his hard chest. Moonlight illuminated the room, making shadows dance around on the walls. He tried hard to forget the fact that in little over two hours he'd be at the Ministry trying to find two little girls. High stress jobs weren't good for people like him. He was already a borderline alcoholic. Draco snuggled closer to him, shivering a bit and Harry tugged the blankets up from where they rested on his hips to cover Draco's bare and chilled back. "Mmm, Harry?" sleepy silver eyes blinked adorably at him.

"Yeah?"

"When are you leavin'?"

"Four."

"When will you be home?" Draco was sitting up now, his hand clenched into a loose fist on Harry's chest, eyes a bit tearful.

"I don't know." Draco kissed him desperately then and Harry wrapped an arm around him, it pissed him off that he had to keep an eye on the time. Maybe he should retire? Retire? He was in his twenties for fucks sake. Holding onto Draco like this brought him back to a different time, years in the past. Curled around the blonde with the curtains pulled tight. Dorm mates oblivious. He kind of missed that time.

* * *

At 3:45 a.m. he grabbed a cup of black coffee drank it in record time and Flooed to the Ministry. Another day, another murder. Once in the locker room he dressed swiftly and headed to the office set up for this particular case. Two pictures of two innocent and happy looking twin girls were taped to the wall; possible suspects were taped up nearby. The night shift had remained. 'Poor bastards.' They'd stayed through Christmas night. "Mornin' boys, you can go home y'know." Exhausted blood shot eyes regarded him blearily, bitterly.

"Nah we can't. We've been sleeping in the bunks." The bunks were for Aurors and Healers who had over 24 hour shifts and wanted to nap on breaks. "How long have you fucking been here?" He handed around mugs of black coffee.

"Three days. Since the girls went missing. How was your Christmas?" Sean Daily was an older guy, tired looking. His wife had left him ten years ago when she realized he loved his job and country more than he loved her.

"Yeah it was alright, Draco was upset that I had to work the day before and after Christmas…but y'know. Kids were happy with their gifts."

"Good, good."

"Any news on the girls?"

"No." John walked in, face grim.

"They found one of the children. She's…she's in St. Mungo's."

* * *

Adelaide lay tiny and pale on a white hospital bed, dark bruises under her eyes. The young girl had told the Healers that her sister had distracted their kidnappers so she could escape. Her eyes blinked open blearily. "You're Gabby's dad…" Harry sat on the edge of her bed and smiled faintly.

"Yeah I am. Do you remember where they took you?"

"It was cold…a basement somewhere…I-I don't remember!" tears formed in her green eyes.

"It's alright." John spoke softly. "We'll find your sister."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes." John smiled again, Harry said nothing.

Once in the hall again Harry glared at John, "And if we don't find her?" John looked about to speak when a trainee Auror sprinted up to them. "Auror Potter we got an urgent call from your house, but when we got there…your kids and your husband...they're gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the Godfather whom I tip my hat to.

Short again loves.

* * *

Warnings: Attempted rape, mentions of torture.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Chapter Two

* * *

He tore the place apart, he threw things, broke things, and still he didn't find any clues as to where Draco had been taken. Maybe he should be more worried about Gabriel and Zyla, but let's be honest; he only ever faked affection for them because he knew that was what Draco wanted. He already knew he was a terrible person, but he was fucking sick of this good boy persona. Cuz he wasn't a good boy aight? He was a murderous psychotic freak of nature. He'd quit his job five seconds after being told what had happened. He didn't like it anyway. It just fit his…reformed personality. He was the same fucked up guy who killed Lucius Malfoy. His black boots crunched glass to dust as he stalked out of his apartment and down the stairs, the instant he hit the street he lit himself a cigarette, then…he was gone.

He stole through the darkness like a ghost, a wraith. Entering Knockturn was like coming home, the dangerous chill settled into his bones, the smell of death, corrosion and pure utter sin, filled his lungs. He fuckin' loved this smell. He slipped into the most notorious criminals bar. Ten minutes later he had Louie Smalls pinned to a wall, Louie was a rat. Bitch knew everything about everyone. "Hey Louie miss me?" Louie had been a lead witness in a case to put him away four years ago, the job as an Auror had saved his ass. Louie shuddered, flinching violently. "H-harry hey…buddy, old pal, how you been doin'? How's your _husband_?" a smirk crossed his features at the last question. Harry smiled back, his grip at the man's collar tightening; he pulled the man closer to himself and then slammed him brutally to the wall. "Where is he?" his voice was colder and rougher, more deadly than he'd heard it since he'd buried Lucius.

"W-who? I- I uh don't know wha-" Harry slammed him into the wall again, hard enough to daze him for a long moment. "Ah! Alright alright, I'll talk! All I got's a name! Alan Rodriguez."

"Thanks Louie." Louie smiled, relief perhaps and Harry smiled gently back, he drew his switchblade over Louie's throat and walked away. Smiling calmly and whistling as he listened to the man gasp for breath and try to stem the bleeding behind him. Death was always inevitable around him.

* * *

Alan Rodriguez, head of Magical Britain's version of the Mafia, Harry knew that Louie had sent him to Alan hoping he'd piss him off and Alan would kill him. Unfortunately for that theory, Alan and Harry went way back. He walked through the Alley's controlled by Alan, looking calm and focusing on not moving too fast. He reached a seemingly abandoned building and rapped sharply on the door. It opened a crack. "Name?" a young boy, maybe thirteen stood there.

"Harry Potter." The boy flinched as a voice cracked through the air.

"Let him in." Harry walked past the kid and into the lavishly furnished office.

"Hey Allie, you really let yourself go." The man's guards glared and made a move to attack him but were halted by Alan's laugh.

"You too Harriet, I hear you're a model citizen." Harry snorted and dropped lazily into the chair across from Alan, directly in front of the desk.

"Eh keeps Draco happy so…" Alan's expression changed at the name.

"Harry truly I am sorry."

"Alan, you're my friend, but if you know where he is and you don't tell me right now, I'm going to kill you." The guards did move at that, one of them had half spoken a curse when Alan snapped out orders for them to leave.

"I might know something…" Harry nodded and Alan gave him a meaningful look. "An hour after he was taken Draco Potter may have been seen in Italy…Magical area, Greenlace, Marble fountain."

"And he may be…?"

"That I cannot tell you. But…a man cannot refuse a favor on the day of his daughter's wedding if you catch my drift."

"Who's?"

"Antonio Garcia, his girl, Maricel, He's the me of the Italians." Harry smiled a bit, he'd never met Antonio but everyone knew of his bloody habits. "The girl will be married tomorrow, I can get you to Italy, Portkey on an old friend. What'dya say?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

He landed three feet from the fountain. Morning came quickly and he headed to the Garcia residence. He was swiftly led to the man's office. His name always did hold power. "What do you wish to ask of me?" Antonio looked tired and annoyed.

"I'm sorry to take up your time, I know you'd rather be with your daughter, but my own children and my husband are missing, they were last seen near the fountain." Something sparked in Antonio's eyes.

"How old are your children Mr. Potter?"

"My son Gabriel is 11, my daughter Zyla is 5." Antonio looked at him for a long moment.

"There are catacombs beneath the city, they are not easy to navigate and I cannot spare anyone, but it would be where someone would take them. The entrance is hidden beneath the fountain. Press your hand to it and it will open."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Deep beneath the city.**

* * *

"No! You son of a bitch!" Draco screamed, agony and horror, and rage dripping from his voice. Zyla lay on the ground far ahead of him, she lay still. Too still. "Tell us where Potter is and we'll let you and the boy go." Draco thought for a long moment, Zyla was dead, they'd kill Gabriel too, he couldn't die…but he'd never betray Harry, not for anything. He spat blood into the man's face. "Go to Hell."

* * *

Boots echoed through the stone halls, Harry felt…cold…angry. Dangerous. He halted at a sound and ducked a curse, driving his knife into a man's throat, he kept moving.

* * *

Draco screamed in pain as they ripped out his fingernails one by one. He cried, praying that Harry would come for him, hoping he wouldn't. He didn't want Harry to get hurt. "Boss! He's here."

Draco flinched. The man before him laughed hard. "Come to give himself up huh?" an icy cold voice that Draco knew by heart answered him.

"No." a knife drove into the back of the man who'd first spoke. The boss froze but then smiled his hand going to Draco's shoulder.

"H-harry!" Draco spoke painfully Harry growled stepping forward. The man hauled Draco up and against him.

"Good luck finding us." And they were both gone. Harry dropped to his knees and roared out his rage, the walls around him began to crumble. And he too disappeared, but not before seeing Zyla and Gabriel's corpses. A frown covered his face and he took off his cross considering his children for a very long moment before laying the cross over both children. He fell to his knees then and swiftly spoke, "Our Father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name, they kingdom come, they will be done, on earth, as it is in Heaven, and give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the power, and the glory, and the kingdom, forever, amen. Take them quickly into the saints' arms. They don't belong with a devil like me."

* * *

Harry sat in a tea shop in Paris, watching and waiting. There, he stood following after the young man, straight to where Draco was being held. Or so he hoped the boy would lead him to Draco. If he didn't…no, think about that later. He slipped into a motel after the boy and followed him up several flights of stairs. Then he heard Draco scream and all hell broke loose. He kicked open a door, Draco was curled into a ball, naked and sobbing, the man who'd taken his perfect blond lay bleeding to death on the floor. His curse was still active. He smirked chillingly, "Shoulda known better than to touch my baby." Draco's tearful eyes peeked at him from under a sheet.

"Harry…" his voice was weak and he sounded pleading. Harry lifted him and disapperated. He landed in their trashed kitchen. "W-what h-happened h-h-here?"

"I made a mess baby boy, do you mind?"

"N-no…" Harry held Draco tight to his chest and found a cold an unopened bottle of water in the fridge. He sat on the counter with Draco in his lap and handed the bottle to the blond, opening it for him. "Here." Draco drank it down fast, maybe a bit too fast. He coughed and Harry pat his back gently. "You alright?"

"Yeah. How the fuck did you find me?" he looked at Harry with wonder in his mercury eyes. Harry smiled back.

"I love you, so…I just didn't stop until I got you back."

"You must have missed sooo much work…"

"I quit."

"The kids…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He pressed his lips to Draco's, and the rest of the world melted away.

* * *

Maricel is pronounced Mary-Cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Chapter Three

* * *

"You can't just leave when you feel like it! That little girl is still missing!"

"John my son and daughter are dead, and I just got my husband back after he was kidnapped and tortured, what makes you think I give a damn about other people's problems?"

"Harry…c'mon man I need your help."

"No."

"You know what you are Harry Potter? You're a selfish bastard, you only care about yourself. They were right about you, I should've known better than to ever think you were my friend."

"Yeah you should've." He took in John's shocked expression and laughed coldly. "What you think I'm going to apologize? Beg for forgiveness? Too bad John, I'm a bad person. Get over it."

"I don't believe that."

"Then you're an idiot."

"Harry…"

"Just get lost John, I got shit to do with my life." The other man shook his head hard and strode away. Harry himself returned to his apartment, wrapping his arms around Draco when the tiny blond turned to him. "Harry where were you?" Draco looked at him, silver eyes like they used to be, half terrified half innocent. His pearly white teeth were nipping into his perfect plush bottom lip. Harry gently removed the lip from Draco's teeth, running his tongue over the indent. He cleared his mind of how pleased he was that Draco was still naturally subservient and weak. At least for him. "Out." He pressed a kiss to each of Draco's eyelids, holding the blond's hips just a bit too tight. Draco nodded unwilling to question him further.

"What shall we do today?"

"We're moving."

"Where?"

"An apartment in Knockturn." He looked at Draco, raising a brow, daring the boy to question or disobey him. Draco flinched violently but nodded carefully.

"O-okay…" Harry released him walking off to pack their things up.

* * *

Knockturn was dark, chilling and dangerous. And Harry loved it. Draco held his hand tight and Harry's mind flickered back to just after Dumbledore's death…their new apartment looked over Knockturn's river. Draco shivered at the sight of the black water. Harry lay across the bed; smoking and Draco came to cuddle against his side. "Harry?" dark emerald eyes focused on his face. "I love you." He kissed Harry's cheek pressing close. Harry tipped up the blonds chin, kissing his lips.

"I love you Draco." He pulled the blond onto him, settling Draco onto his hips, putting out his cigarette before leaning up, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips, forcing his tongue inside. Draco gasped, moaning as he was forced down hard onto Harry's hips.

"Ah…Harry…" A plea was held in his words, making something dangerous flash through Harry's eyes. He yanked off Draco's clothing, tugging down his own jeans. His hands held Draco's hips assisting the blond in riding him hard. "Oh…H-harry…s-so g-good…" Harry smirked slamming his hips up with even more force, his usual goal, as always, was to fuck Draco until the blond _couldn't _speak. Harry reached up clenching his hand into fine blond strands and yanking Draco down for a brutal kiss. The blond squeaked in pain and shock and whimpered when Harry finally flipped them over, fucking Draco deep into the mattress. Draco's head tipped back and he screamed his nails slicing open Harry's back making it sting and burn and God it burned so fucking good.

Late in the night Draco shivered, Knockturn Alley always made him feel shaky and cold. He tightened his grip on Harry and pressed his face harder into the man's chest. Smiling faintly when he saw the tattoo of his name written in Gothic script only an inch from his nose. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The kids…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright." He had the chilling feeling that Harry truly did not care. It was intoxicating at times to be the sole obsession of someone, but it was also a bit terrifying. Harry was, most likely, a sociopath. He supposed that should scare him more but…he sat up and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, he loved him. Harry kissed him back and Draco shivered knowing he'd just accidently encouraged the dark haired man to gear up for round two.

* * *

Harry had quit his job at the Ministry, Draco didn't really like Harry's new job. He was a mercenary now. A killer for hire. It made him shiver every time Harry came home bloody. And there was the man now, the door opened and Harry stalked in. He pulled off his bloody shirt and sat in a chair putting his muddy boots on Draco's clean kitchen table and lighting a cigarette. Draco knew better than to glare, or to complain, he just took the shirt and put it in the laundry bin. Harry caught his arm when he was walking by, "How was your day?" he looked curious.

"Fine…" Boring. He'd washed all the blankets, made the bed, vacuumed the living room, swept and mopped the kitchen and bathroom floors. Washed the counters and the dishes, cleaned the toilet and the shower. And dusted everything he could reach. And he'd still spent the afternoon laying on the couch watching reruns of Family Guy.

"Good."

"How was your day?" he asked it in a tone that made it clear he didn't want the truth.

"Fine." Harry smirked, he released him and Draco walked into the kitchen to decide what he'd make for dinner. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about leaving England?" No! Never. He'd never leave not ever.

"Not really, why?"

"I don't want to live in the wizarding world or England anymore." Oh God Harry was going to leave and Draco would have to go

"But…Harry I…I can't leave."

"Yes you can."

"No. no Harry I can't and I won't." Harry stood and Draco flinched when the man was abruptly inches away from him.

"Yes you will. I lived like you wanted me to for years, now we're gonna do it my way." Draco looked like he was going to cry so Harry pulled him close, his tone turning coaxing.

"Think about it Draco you could go to a muggle college and get a degree, you could teach or be a lawyer. Whatever you want baby."

"I-I w-want t-t-to st-stay h-here!" Draco was crying now, not only because he was panicking but because crying always worked on Harry. Harry sighed and kissed his temple.

"No Draco. You're coming with me. One way or another." Draco slumped against Harry with a sob clinging tight and whimpering.

* * *

Muggle America was kind of cool, Draco had to admit. Seattle was gorgeous and he liked walking down to look at Puget Sound. Harry and Draco's apartment overlooked the water and the Pike Place Market was really cool too. There was a golden pig there that was rumored gave luck if you touched it. Harry had gotten a job with a construction company and Draco was studying to attempt to get into a muggle university. He lay across the couch while Harry watched a blue collar comedy special and studied early child development. He knew Harry hated children, so to be able to spend time with adorable kids and keep his man happy he was going to get a teaching degree. Harry's fingers were running slowly through his hair, a cigarette in his mouth. He'd stop every few moments to drink some beer and then return to his attention to Draco. "Harry would you be upset if I got a job?"

"Probably not."

"Okay." Draco's head was on Harry's thigh and he turned his head to kiss his leg. Harry smiled at that and pulled Draco's hand up to kiss his palm. Harry seemed calm and happy. He was much more at peace than he was in the wizarding world. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco in a slow lazy manner. It was a slow lazy kind of day, it was warm outside and the open window let in the cool air off of the water. Draco felt sleepy but he really did need to study…Draco's fingers slipped into Harry's thick dark hair and he pulled on it whimpering into the kiss. The kiss turned forceful and Draco moved so he was straddling Harry's lap. Harry's hands were cool and firm on his hips holding tight and tugging Draco into a deep electrifying grind. Both of their shirts were thrown off and Harry pulled Draco tight against his chest, mouths moving forcefully against each other. Draco refused to let Harry win and take all control so he kissed back with as much fervor as he could. Harry seemed to think this was amusing, and he just kissed Draco with an air of total domination. Draco wasn't happy all the time, but he was happy enough and he and Harry were together. That was all he'd very wanted. He smiled as he was laid down onto the couch, Harry's body hovering over him. Draco was happy because this tale was over, he'd told the story.

"So that's really what happened Mr. Ma-Potter?"

"Yeah that's the whole thing."

"You know what I don't believe you! I think it was you. You killed Lucius Malfoy, you killed your children. You did all of it. Didn't you?"

"You know…Harry doesn't like it when people yell at me."

"Harry doesn't exist Malfoy! He's a figment of your imagination!" the Auror was silenced when a strong hand with a shamrock tattooed on it slammed his head off of the metal interrogation table.

Draco stood and took Harry's hand, "Let's go home." Draco's hand had just a little bit of blood on it but he didn't care, England sucked anyway. They walked out of the Ministry, time to go home.


End file.
